


call out my name

by youngowl



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Underage Drinking, also some cranscott, can you tell i like soulmate aus, trimberly - Freeform, wow calc hw is really getting neglected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngowl/pseuds/youngowl
Summary: In a world where you can't see color until your soulmate refers to you by your name, Trini decides to call Kim "Princess"
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 19
Kudos: 485





	call out my name

“Trini Gomez.”

This can’t be real. Years of keeping a poker face around her family saves her in this moment, as she doesn’t give any sign that her entire world just shifted on its axis. Colors, dulled by the darkness of the cave, fills her vision. 

Her gaze trails the black combat boots, the dark jeans, and the hot pink tank top underneath the leather jacket. Finally lands on the expectant brown eyes. The short-haired girl holds out her hand. “I’m-”

Ignoring the hand entirely, she rolls her eyes. “I know who you are, Princess.” Subtle glances around, curiosity at the new world in front of her. She almost flinches at the vibrancy of their coins. 

The other girl purses her lips, (they’re pink, and has a slight shine, courtesy of the lip gloss she applied earlier). She looks like she’s about to say something, but the other guy, the one who stole a cow or something, gets their attention, stopping their little side conversation. The creep who watches her do yoga continues to yell at the robot that flung him around like a rag doll. The other guy stuck in this cave with them, the one who can’t stop fidgeting and doesn’t know when to stop talking, he’s exploring the spaceship. He stares at the robot in interest, no doubt a thousand different ideas running through his head. 

Why did she have to check out the noise? That’s the cliche of every horror movie, and she really had faith in herself that she wouldn’t be one of those characters. Now she’s stuck in a cave with four people she hardly knows, after being  _ pulled off a cliff _ .

And she can see color now. 

Of course,  _ Kimberly Hart _ is her soulmate. 

~~~

At the age of six, Trini repeated everybody’s names to their face as soon as they introduced themselves. 

“Nice to meet you, Gia Moran.” 

“Aisha Campbell? That’s a really pretty name!”

“Thank you for punching him, Lauren Shiba, but I wanted to do it.”

This was all in an attempt to find her soulmate as soon as possible. (Even at a young age, she just knew her soulmate had to be a girl). Her mom has described the different colors of the world, and little Trini became frustrated at only seeing different shades of gray. She could only imagine how much brighter the world would be once she finally found her person. Her imagination ran wild with different scenarios of finally meeting the girl she’s gonna spend the rest of her life with.

Now, at the age of seventeen, she found her soulmate. And she’s petrified.

It’s been a couple months since they’ve defeated Rita, and to Trini’s disbelief, she’s managed to get closer to the group of misfits she saved the world with. There was a moment of uneasiness after Rita was gone, where they all thought their duty as Power Rangers was done, but Zordon did not hesitate in listing other possible dangers to the world. So yeah, guess they’re not leaving each other for a long time.

That just makes it even harder for Trini. 

Sitting in detention, her tongue pokes out of her mouth as she touches up her quick sketch. A lightning bolt, shaded with all their colors. 

“How long have you been able to see color?” 

She jumps in her seat. “Jesus, Red. I thought you were asleep.” She rarely calls any of them by name, with the exception of Billy. It’d be too suspicious if she only gave one of them a nickname. 

Jason smiles lazily, his eyes hooded with exhaustion. “I was. But I felt this ball of anxiety,” he holds out his hands as if he was holding a basketball, “which, would you look at that, happened to be sitting right next to me.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” She gave him a sarcastic wave.

His smile slowly fades. “What’s on your mind?” 

He means well. He always does. But just because he gives her his concerned friend face, doesn’t mean she’ll automatically open up to him.

“Do you think you would’ve figured out Billy was your soulmate without the color thing?” Damnit. 

He blinks in surprise. He hums in thought, instinctively turning his head to said ranger on the other side of the room. Trini knew that if they didn’t have assigned seats in detention, Jason would spend every Saturday morning next to the blue ranger. 

“I…” he chuckles as Billy notices them staring, waving happily. “Definitely. It would have taken me a while, but I would have figured it out eventually.”

Trini shook her head in disbelief. “But how? How do you know that? How do you know that this whole soulmate thing just isn’t a mistake?” 

Jason looks back at her in thought. He had this knowing glint, and Trini did not like it one bit. To her relief, he doesn’t bring up his suspicions about her questions. “He makes me feel like I could be better. He doesn’t judge me for my past, and he doesn’t make me feel like an idiot whenever I don’t understand his projects.” He looks down, smiling as he fiddles with his pencil. “He laughs at my dumb jokes, after I explain them, too. He has the purest heart, and I feel absolutely honored that the universe chose me to be his soulmate.”

They sit in comfortable silence, Trini not knowing how to respond. The bell rings, and neither of them move as the room shuffles around them. She feels his stare, and takes a deep breath before meeting his eyes. 

“Tell her.” He says, soft enough for only her ears. 

She shakes her head, blinking away the wetness building up in her eyes. “I can’t,” she barely whispers out. 

“Crazy Girl! You coming? Or you scared I’ll show you up in our bet?” 

The mask comes back on. “You’re on, dumbass!” Smirking, she flings her bag over her shoulder as she throws herself into the playful, safe banter.

As they’re walking to Jason’s beaten up truck, Trini gets pulled aside.

“Is everything okay, Trin?” Beautiful, brown eyes. Hot pink sports bra. Yellow painted nails. “It looked like you and Jace were having a pretty serious conversation.”

_ I think I’m in love with you _ .

“Everything’s fine.”

_ Even if you weren’t my soulmate _ .

“He was worried about these threats that Zordon keeps warning us about.”

_ I’m just scared that you’ll be disappointed _ .

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Princess.”

_ And that you won’t love me back _ .

“You ready to see me beat that dumbass in another competition?”

Kim smiled, reassured by Trini’s nonchalance. “How many train cars did Zack say he could jump over?”

  
  


~~~

  
  


Trini doesn’t know when it started, but at this point, she can sneak into Kim’s house blindfolded. It’s an unspoken thing between them to leave their windows unlocked every night. They spend most of their nights in Kim’s room, given that Trini has two little brothers and a mother that knows no boundaries and opens the door right after knocking, despite not having a response, 

It’s around eleven at night when Trini expertly slips in through the window. “Hey, Hart, why weren’t you answering my texts?” 

She’s met with the sight of a half-naked Kim on her bed. She flings her hand over her eyes. “Sorry! Sorry, I’ll just..” she turns around, looking down on the floor. A frown takes over when she sees a crushed phone on the ground. 

Kim just giggles. “Don’t be a  _ prude _ , Trin. It’s just underwear, like wearing a bathing suit.” She’s slurring her words. 

Trini feels her heart break at the sight of the frozen phone screen. Fortunately, Amanda lost interest in making Kim’s life hell and hasn’t targeted the ex-cheerleader for a month or so. Looking at the date of the texts, it looks like Kim was reading through their old conversations. 

“Okay! Since you fizzy- physic- physically! Can’t look at my hot bod, I put on clothes. You can turn around.”

Trini turns around, and immediately shuts her eyes. “ _ Princess. _ ” She grits her teeth.

Kim just giggles, taking another swig of the bottle she snagged from her parents’ stash.

Trying her best not to look, Trini grabs a random shirt hanging on the desk chair and tosses it to the taller girl.

“You’re drunk.” 

“Nuh-uh. Tipsy. Tee-puh-see.” She pouts as she struggles to put on the shirt, which happened to be one of Trini’s flannels. The sight only makes Trini blush harder, and she tells Kim to button her shirt. She does it reluctantly, but at least now Trini can breathe normally.

Trini moves slowly, placing both the phone and the bottle on Kim’s desk. She ignores Kim’s protests of taking the bottle away. The shoes come off, and she sits on the bed across from the drunk, no,  _ tipsy _ girl.

Kim’s smile was so carefree, so relaxed. She steals Trini’s beanie off her head, giggling even harder at Trini’s pout. Trini almost forgets about the phone. 

_ Get it together, Gomez _ . 

“Why were you looking at those texts?” She asks in the softest, most concerned voice.

The smile disappears, and Trini’s sad to see it leave. Kimberly looks down, playing with the yellow fabric. “I’m a bad person.” One, single tear. 

“Princess-”

“That’s why I don’t have a soulmate, right?” Trini sits back, taken aback by the statement. She says nothing as Kim continues her drunken ramble. “The universe knew that I didn’t deserve one. I’m too fucked up.” More tears, each one hitting Trini straight in the chest like arrows to the heart.

Kim looks up, her bottom lip trembling. “Everyone has their soulmate, already! Jason and Billy! Zack has that new girl, Tommy. Hell,  _ you _ have a soulmate. And you don’t even trust me enough to tell me who!” 

Trini’s heart stops. Kim lets out a broken laugh.

“Yeah. I know you can see color, Trini. You color coordinate your notes, all these different shades of black, white, gray. These colors that I can’t  _ see _ . Ty was right. I’m the  _ meanest _ girl in the world. Even the universe agrees.”

Trini snaps. Her filter fails her for the first time since this beautiful girl said her name. “Hey. Don’t listen to what Ty Flemming says. You’re  _ Kimberly Hart _ , and you’re the best person I know. Yes, you’ve done shitty things. But you recognize they were shitty, and you’re working hard every damn day to make up for it.”

She doesn’t even realize that she said her name, her  _ full _ name, until Kim’s eyes go wide. Recognition and amazement, then hurt and anger flickers across her face.

“I have to go.” Trini stumbles back, forgoing her shoes and slipping out of the window. The last thing she sees is another tear trailing down her face.

~~~

She ignores Kim’s frown when she didn’t wait for her at her locker. Kim’s pout when Trini didn’t acknowledge her during biology. The memory of Kim’s look of anger that night just reinforces her insecurities. She’s  _ Kimberly Hart _ . She deserves better than a scared, walking ball of anxiety. Anyone would be mad at the universe in her position.

No more waiting for her at her locker. No more walking each other to their class. No more hanging out at Krispy Kreme after school. No more cuddling throughout the night, and the both of them choosing not to mention it when they wake up.

It’s for the best.

She tries to believe herself.

~~~

Her shoes scuff the rocks as she waits on the cliff. Jason called an emergency meeting, and he was very adamant that she doesn’t skip this one. She reassures him that she’ll be there, ignoring the fact that she’s been bailing on training.

Leaves crunch and she looks up, quickly looking back down at the sight of the leather jacket. 

“We need to talk.” 

Trini freezes up. “Maybe after? Jason made this sound really important-”

“I told him to say that.” Kim fiddles with her ring, taking a deep breath. At Trini’s frown, she rushed to explain. “I didn’t know how else to get you alone. I mean, you can’t really blame me. You cannot say that I haven’t tried talking to you in the past week.” She lets out a sigh, sounding defeated. “Just  _ talk _ to me, Trini.  _ Please _ .”

She can’t do this. Kim, not one to like silence, keeps rambling out of nervousness.

“I, I wake up, slightly hungover, thinking that I had the most life-changing dream. I wanted to text you, maybe laugh at the idea because you already  _ know _ who your soulmate is, and you would have  _ told _ me, if it was me, right? Imagine my surprise when the first thing I see is  _ color _ .” Kim reaches into her backpack, taking out a familiar piece of clothing. She approaches Trini, stopping less than a foot away. With a smile, Kim holds out Trini’s favorite beanie. 

“This was the first thing I saw.”

Trini takes it gratefully. “I’m sorry.” Her voice cracks from emotion. Kim ignores it. 

“It’s okay. Just,” her hands fumble as she tries to organize her thoughts. “Just talk to me, okay? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Deep breaths, Trini. Just tell her the truth. She deserves that. “I was scared.”

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Of me?”

“No! Maybe?” Trini closes her eyes, trying to find the right words. “I didn’t want to see your disappointment. That you’re stuck with  _ me _ .” She whispers the last part.

“Trini, what-”

“Can you blame me? You’re  _ Kimberly Hart _ .” She was on a roll. “When I found out, I thought it had to be a mistake. That there was no way I could open up to you, we were from different worlds. But we got closer, and we hung out more and more, and you started making me feel these things. Things I didn’t understand, but I just knew being around you made me happy, and I wanted to feel like that forever. Imagine  _ my _ surprise,” she steps closer. “When I realized I’m in love with you.”

Kim surges forward, and their lips connect. Her hands cup Trini’s jaw, eventually making their way to her hair. They work in tandem, months of built up tension and unspoken feelings fueling their kiss.

Unfortunately, despite their ranger abilities, they still need to breathe. They break apart, foreheads touching, eyes closed. 

“Trini Gomez.” Kim laughs, opening her eyes. “Are you always this dramatic?”

Trini shoves her, forgetting they’re right on the edge. Kim yelps, and grabs Trini by the shoulders, pulling her off the same damn cliff  _ again _ . 

Trini gasps as the cold water encompasses her. Surfacing, she only hears the beautiful sound of Kim’s laughter. It fades into small chuckles, and Kim leans in for a chaste kiss. 

“I’m in love with you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I read a Rilaya fan fiction with this concept, and I just knew Trini would be the one to just never say Kim's actual name. It just fits with the whole "Princess" nickname that this fandom just accepts as canon. I realized after that this is also very similar to the soulmate au where first words are tattooed on your body, and Trini doesn't talk.
> 
> (I really love soulmate aus)
> 
> Thoughts? Feedback is very appreciated :)


End file.
